The Spy from Nohr
by ImJustSomeRandomWriter
Summary: Prince Corrin has left the kingdom of Nohr, and it is left to one boy to return him back to his true family. The boy must somehow gain the trust of Corrin and his siblings if he can his former friend to his rightful family. Can he return Corrin, or will he fall victim to the war? Or, possibly, will he find that Hoshido is simply better than Nohr? Could he also find a love interest?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The morning zephry touched the mountainous village outside of Hoshido. The sun brightened the somewhat despondent mood that the village projected. The village wasn't financially suited, but the village was rich in heart and nostalgia. While the overall finances of the village tapped onto a nadir, the village was preparing a special surprise for the Hoshidan army that would soon pass through the mountainous village.

The population was never truly surprising - barely one-hundred souls resided in the village - and they were practically isolated from the remainder of the country. Very few people left the village, making this village barely known to the outside world. The children darted around the village, running in the streets or playing in the stream that snaked throughout the village. The village was secluded by a forest, and only one path lead away from the village. Guards were seldom from the village gate, but one sentry was always posted near the front; the village was raided by a Nohrian brigands, and the village people couldn't risk another attack.

Children darted through the streets, playing "run from the Faceless". The Faceless were cruel, faceless creatures of pure destruction. Several months ago, one villager spotted a Faceless near the village borders, scaring every individual inside the small village. They weren't fighters, and the Faceless would've slaughtered everyone. Their parents apathetically watched as they worked in the small vendors or outside in the fields. Since the money touched a scary nadir, the villagers resorted to agriculture. The small field was transformed into a much lager field.

The village was pretty close; everybody knew everybody. The parents knew everyone's children and parents, and all the children got along. There were hardly any ordeals that went amongst the villagers, and it was bliss. There was only one rule: never enter the forest alone.

One child broke that rule on the fateful day.

* * *

Shards of wood and splinters flew in many direction as the bronze sword cut into the tree's thick skin. Sweat rolled off the boy who practiced his cuts and strikes against his opponent: nature. The forest was eerily quiet, but the boy knew he was alone. The children were getting ready for the festival, preparing for the Hoshidan army to be welcomed into the village. The boy rolled his dark blue eyes. He decided to take a momentary break. He sheathed his prized bronze sword and sat down, resting against another tree. Shade covered him as he ran his hand through his brown hair. Birds chirped above him.

He sighed as he looked around the forest. He saw trees, and trees, and even more trees. He exhaled an exhausted breath as he drew his sword again to gaze upon its radiant beauty. The blade was a simple bronze sword, but he treasured this blade. His father gifted this sword on the boy's seventh birthday, and the boy instantly fell in love with it; his mother was less sentimental about the sword, but it was her husband, and she never argued about the sword. One part of that reason is that his father is a respected Nohrian general. His father worked beside King Garon, and his son, Prince Xander. The boy only ever meet the two nobles once: he was eight, and he was spending time with his father. His father often complained about not seeing his son, so his wife eventually caved and gave him time with his son. During that time, the boy meet Xander in a corridor, and meet Garon during a meeting.

The boy sighed again - that was better than living in this damned village. He stood tall and sauntered towards his tree. The tree bore many scars and cuts, reminders of the boy's previous trainings. He pointed his favorite sword at the tree. He leapt into the air, and twirled. He brought the sword in a downwards, diagonal cut. The sword carved into the wood as the boy continued his vigorous dance. The boy continued to make random, strong cuts in various directions and patterns. Splinters fell in many directions. The boy smiled at his training as he came to a halt.

"That was some nice swordplay," said an enigmatic voice from behind.

The boy jumped with fear as he spun around. He must've latched onto a root, because he fell onto his backside during the spin. He looked up, seeing his mother stand nearby, leaning against a tree, laughing. The boy frowned. "Mother?! What are you doing here?"

His mother continued to laugh. "I came to watch my son fall on his backside!"

The boy frowned as he stood tall and wiped his rump. He brushed off the dirt from his trousers. "Well, mother, I do suppose that was somewhat comedic, eh? You always said I got my humor from father."

"That you do, my dear Koda," said his mother as she silenced her laughter and yielded her beautiful smile, "you also resemble him so much - your eyes are almost identical."

The boy, Koda, smiled. He sheathed his sword. "Thank you, mother, however, you never answered my question: what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to watch my son as he trains?"

"I-I never said that!"

"I know, dear," she said with another smile. "Is this more training for that mission you're so...determined to complete?"

Koda frowned and looked away. He took a deep breath. "This mission is the only thing I have to complete in my life."

His mother returned his frown. "That isn't true."

"But it is, mother! This mission is highly important, and requires my utmost attention! I cannot fail the King," said Koda as he started to pace around the forest. He paced when he was angry, anxious, or nervous. He also tended to bite his lip.

"I'm sure King Garon would understand if-"

"No, he wouldn't," said Koda with some heat. He looked at his mother. He was surprised at her words; she was once a Nohrian warrior - one of the most feared female fighters in all of Nohr. She worked with King Garon personally, and she knows him truly. His mother was once a Mirag Knight, working with magic and weapons. She was dangerous and ruthless on the battlefield. She was too impressive for Garon's ranks, so he promoted her as a retainer for himself, but she soon left on the pregnancy of Koda. "You should know that."

His mother looked away. "What if he doesn't seek to return to Nohr?"

"What do you mean?"

"You heard about the assassination of the Queen, and the ceremony they were conducting - he has siblings, Koda. His siblings will do their best to prevent him to returning to Nohr."

Koda continued his pacing and he bit his lip. "He has siblings that love him in Nohr! Elise, Camilia, Leo, and Prince Xander! Each sibling would kill me one-hundred times over if I don't return Corrin!"

"Then why did you accept the mission?" asked his mother. Koda looked at her, and he saw that her eyes were narrowed - this meant that she was truly questioning him.

Koda looked at his feet. "King Garon knew my skills at espionage. He said I was reliable, and would be praised as a hero if I returned Corrin to his father and siblings. He praised my skills, and I had to accept. Father was standing nearby, and I couldn't decline then. I knew the siblings are relying on my to return their brother, and I cannot fail them."

"Koda, you accept that mission four months ago, and only today, you'll see Corrin and his forces."

"I understand that, mother."

"How do you intend to gain ranks with Corrin and his army?" asked his mother cynically. She narrowed her eyes even further.

Koda bit his lip fiercely. He stopped pacing at looked at his sword. He released the vice grip on his lip. He drew the bronze sword and looked at the blade. "I will challenge Corrin to a duel; if I win, I join their ranks and march with them."

"What happens if you fail, son?"

Koda sheathed his sword. "Then I fail my mission on returning Corrin to his fascist father."

* * *

Koda and his mother had left the forest. His mother walked near Koda as they walked the small path towards the village. Koda admired all the homes that rested on the mountain, some at different elevations. Children ran past the boy, who smiled as they darted into the nearby stream. Fish occasionally migrate through the stream, and very few children catch one, but it kept them prioritized.

His mother smiled at one lady who carried flowers in a bundle. The lady returned her kind and infectious smile. Koda chuckled to himself as he looked at the decorations and food that was being prepared for the Hoshidan army. Koda had never seen many decorations in his sixteen years of life, but he was glad he had the wonderful opportunity to gaze upon them now.

His awe was ended when a piercing scream rang through the air. Everyone instantly ended their activities as they shifted towards the front gate of the village. The village was nested on a village, and the path down to the gate was down the mountain. One woman ran past Koda, screaming about brigands. Koda looked at his mother, and she returned his glance. Koda was possibly the strongest warrior in the village. His mother retired from fighting for almost twenty years; she's too rusted to fight, and Koda was inexperienced, except for the sparring he endured at Nohr. He spared with one boy named Silas, and he was extremely close to Corrin - Koda only talked to him occasionally.

Koda drew his sword and ran towards the center of town. The center of town was empty, except for vendors for food and decorations. Streamers hung off houses, swaying in the air. Koda grimaced as the rancid smell of death approached. He once hunted a deer, and faintly remembered the disgusting smell. Koda held his breath as he distantly saw the brigands climb into the village.

There was fourteen of them, and only one of Koda.

The brigands were dragging two bodies. Koda grimaced as the brigands approached the center of town. Koda saw their fierce axes, swords, lances, and armors. They were definitely Nohrian. Koda gripped his sword tightly as they approached Koda. They were about fifteen yards away from Koda when they stopped. The usual zephyr turned into a strong wind, sending dust into the air.

The front man of the group - he was missing one ear and his nose was large - smiled and studied Koda. "Did the villagers send us some dessert? Those sentries were mighty tasty!" He bellowed a large laugh, which alerted the other bandits, and they joined the laughter. Koda noticed that two bandits had dragged the sentries up the mountain. They were being held by their collars, and Koda grimaced as he noticed trails of blood that lead from the town gate. The sentries were brothers, Setsoya and Takumi.

Another bandit approached. One of his eyes were gone, replaced with his closed eyelids. "It doesn't matter on what they sent us - they're all going to die, anyways!"

"Let's kill this brat, take all their women, then let's attack the capital!" shouted another voice.

Koda readied himself. He couldn't die here - he needed to finish his mission. He had to fight, and he had to win!


	2. Chapter 2: Defense

Koda felt the nerves rise into his throat. The first bandit approached Koda with an enormous grin upon his hideous face. He had a piercing through his nose, and one of his eyes was a different color. His teeth were sharp and pointy, like a wolf. Koda couldn't suppress his shudder. The bandit held his ax above his head as he stepped near Koda. Koda gagged at the rancid and horrid smell of the bandit; his potent smell was intoxicating.

The bandit was wearing leather armor on his chest, but his abs were showing, exposing his skin. His one shoulder was covered with the armor, but his left shoulder was exposed and uncovered. The bandit's fiery red hair was blowing in the wind. The bandit grinned again as he cracked his neck. Koda shifted his right foot and placed his left foot behind him.

"You ready to die, boy?" laughed the bandit, causing an uproar from the bandits behind him. The one bandit with the large nose collapsed onto the dirt, nearly crying from his hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Koda asked the bandits. He was nervous and scared, but he had to keep his façade going; showing the enemy fear will make them overconfident, but that can also become his downfall - his father taught him that. Koda suddenly realized he may never see his father again, or his mother. He needed to defeat these bandits so he can see Corrin, and see his father.

"It's funny...that you can fight us!" gasped the large nosed bandit. He was rolling on the floor, crying from laughter. He had dropped his weapon on the dirt, and he was clutching his sides.

"Stop your absurd laughing, you intolerable maggot!" hissed one bandit as he walked through the crowd. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing a similar leather armor to the bandit that was going to fight Koda. His long, black hair was tied back. He was wielding a katana, an insignia of his Hoshido heritage. He looked the part of the normal Hoshidan citizen, however, he was much more stronger and muscular than the average citizen. "This child is more dangerous than you can ever fathom!"

The bandit stopped rolling on the ground and gathered his composure. He stood tall and cleared his throat. He grabbed his ax and shouldered it, grinning at Koda. "Just defeat him, Arb, so we can take their women and supplies, then kill everyone else."

"Who said you called the shots, Buster?" asked the brooding bandit who silenced Buster beforehand. He unsheathed his katana and looked at Arb - he was apathetic to the situation, and was simply staring at Koda. "Kill this brat."

Arb nodded and grinned again. Koda took two steps backwards. He frowned as Arb stomped on the ground, making Koda flinch. Arb howled with laughter. Koda noticed that he dropped his weapon slightly, exposing his ribs. Arb was about five steps away; Koda was lithe, and could easily cover that ground. He took a breath and ran forward. He lunged and stabbed forward, his sword stabbing into Arb's ribcage. Arb gasped as the blade pierced his skin. Arb stepped backwards as Koda reflected his motions.

Buster frowned as the assumed leader smirked. Buster looked at the leader. "Did he seriously wound Arb?"

The leader grinned as Arb covered his wound. "Yes - this child is stronger than you can contemplate, you buffoon.

Koda readied himself again as Arb roared in pain. Arb charged forward, his ax raised. Arb swung downwards. Koda barely dodged the swing by rolling to the side. Arb looked around for Koda as Koda appeared behind him. Koda noticed that the leather armor was completely covering his back. Koda nodded and made a diagonal cut up his back. Arb roared and spun his heel, making a horizontal strike with his ax. Koda ducked down and stabbed at his right leg. The sword pierced his skin, possibly severing his artery. Arb roared again and made a vertical strike. Koda couldn't dodge fast enough. Koda spun around, still crouched. The ax cut his back, tearing his skin and his tunic. The bandits began to cheer as Koda fell forwards, and Arb sent several kicks into his chest. Koda coughed as the kicks hit him in the ribs.

"That little brat is done," said Buster.

"That's doubtful," said the leader.

"What do you mean, Hill?" asked another bandit.

"The boy's form is very...Nohrian. This is a Hoshidan village, and this boy is fighting with an experienced Nohrian fighting style," said the leader, Hill. "Just pay attention to the fight, you miserable maggots!"

Arb laughed to himself as he took two steps away from Koda. Koda rolled onto his back and he took many haggard breaths. Arb raised his ax above his head, preparing to drop this ax into Koda's chest. Koda felt his ribs burn with pain as he took his shallow breaths. Arb smiled to himself as he prepared to drop the ax, however, he wasn't prepared for the next moment. He didn't notice that Koda grabbed his fallen sword and had shoved the entire blade into his stomach. Arb roared in pain. Koda was on one knee, staring at the hilt of his blade. Koda drew his blade from the bandit's stomach. Arb took several steps back, dropping his ax. Arb coughed - practically vomited - blood as more blood poured onto the ground. Arb gasped for air as he collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone was silent. Hill stepped forward and began to clap his hand. Hill smiled. "Congratulations, kiddo. Many of my companions were wagering against you, but I had my doubts on Arb."

Koda coughed several times. Blood dribbled down his chin, landing on his olive tunic. "T-thanks..."

Buster laughed. "You don't thank your opponent, you brat."

Koda omitted his foul voice. He wiped the blood off his chin and nose. He looked at Hill.

"Now," said Hill as he twirled his katana in his hand several times. "Do you believe you can defeat me?"

Koda sheepishly nodded. He held his sword with some small pride. He saw Buster and another bandit whisper to each other. Koda ignored them as Hill cracked his neck. Hill took two steps forward and held his sword. Hill rushed forward with surprising speed. He leapt into the air. Koda prepared himself as Hill brought the sword in a downwards, vertical cut. Koda barely dodged the sword, and he blocked the diagonal, follow-up strike. Koda made a stab towards Hill's chest, but Hill leapt to the side. Koda regained his composure as Hill gripped his sword with two hands. Koda could barely prepare himself for the hurricane of cuts and strikes. He managed to block several of the cuts, but many of the cuts and strikes cut his skin and cloths. Hill stepped away from Koda as he collapsed onto the ground.

Hill smiled wolfishly. "That was too easy, kiddo - I know you have more fight in you."

Koda, laying on his back, gasped for air. He didn't reply.

"Well," said Hill as he stood over Koda. "Time for you to die; you've exceeded my expectations, but I'm a brigand, and I don't spare lives. Congrats on killing Arb - he was the worst fighter we had. I want you to beg, kiddo."

Koda couldn't believe what was happening: he was about to die, and going to fail his important mission. He was about to fail his mission, his mother, his father, and he was about to fail Corrin and the King. He couldn't believe he was going to fail; his mother would die if he was going to die. King Garon would probably kill his parents. He couldn't fail.

Koda sat up, despite the pain. Hill raised an eyebrow as Koda attempted to stand tall. Koda was bleeding heavily, but he still was going to fight. He couldn't allow any of the villagers to be hurt; he lived here for four months, but he liked the villagers. They accepted the two with open arms, and had helped them. Koda and his mother owed them so much, and he couldn't die here and allow them to be slaughtered.

"You still have some fight left in you, boy?" asked Hill.

Koda coughed again. "Yes...I-I think I do..."

"Well, it is time to die," said Hill with a somewhat warm smile.

"That won't be necessary," said an enigmatic voice. The bandits, confused, turned around to find the source of the voice. The bandits were stunned at the man who had spoken those words. The man was wearing shiny red armor, clearly made in Hoshido. His long, black hair was pulled back with the help of a helmet. The man was clearly stoic. The man also wielded a powerful katana, which was in his hand. Electricity flowed around the blade.

"Ryoma..." muttered Hill. Hill sheathed the katana. He looked at Koda, then back at the man named Ryoma.

Ryoma, his face hard and fierce, looked at the bloody boy. "Are you seriously fighting an adolescent, who can barely defend himself? That's a new low, Hill."

Hill shrugged. "He was defending the people of this village, and, he killed one of my men - I had the perfect reason to kill this brat."

"That's still h-horrible," said a sheepish voice. Koda barely noticed a small figure standing behind the man named Ryoma. She was small, tiny, and her hair was pink. Koda slightly blushed at her beauty. She was young, much like Koda, and she was wearing robes and holding a healing rod. He looked at her, then to the large warrior with the electric katana.

Koda nearly died there when he noticed another figure approach the two enigmatic Hoshidans. Koda knew this person since he was a little boy. He remembered the white hair and the piercing red eyes. He couldn't take his eyes away from Corrin as he approached the bandits.

"You bandits better retreat before we're forced to attack," said Corrin. He looked at Hill, who was standing near the sitting Koda.

Hill smirked. "Make me!"

Corrin smirked himself as he looked at Ryoma and the woman. "Gather the others, and prepare them for a fight. I would hate to spill blood in this village, but I guess this bullheaded bandit needs his ass kicked!"

* * *

 **Hello! I'm new to writing fan fiction, so reviews and critiques would be appreciated! This is my first story, so sorry for the horrible writing! I would appreciate feedback, and I would reply to any questions or I could give more information! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hoshidans

Koda rose to his feet. He needed to move before the actual fighting began; he didn't want to find himself in the center of the battle. His head was dizzy and he felt nauseous. He could feel the trembling in his legs. He looked at his feet, and moved one slowly. The immense pressure he felt was unbearable - he was too wounded to continue to walk. He looked up and saw all the bandits prepare for the battle as the Hoshidan army was gathering. He saw many unfamiliar faces in the crowd, except for Corrin.

Koda saw Hill glance towards him. Koda was still clutching his bronze sword, but he didn't have the drive and energy to continue to fight; his body had been taken over by lassitude. Koda took two steps backwards. He needed to move himself before the fighting began. He looked around the center of town, seeing several nearby houses. He quickly opted to hide in one of the establishments before the bandits were slain by the army.

Koda began to stagger in the direction of the houses when something grabbed his collar. Koda yelped as he was being dragged away from his plan. He dropped his sword accidently, and it laid in an otiose state while Koda was being dragged. Koda began to thrash weakly, trying to release himself from the iron grip around his tunic collar - he was fruitless.

Koda was drawn to the center of the crowd and cold steel was pressed against his throat. He was placed before Corrin and his army as a hostage. Koda winced at the hand that pulled at his brown hair. The large man, Ryoma, looked at Corrin and began to whisper to him. Another advisor, this one much younger and wielding a strange bow, stepped to the two warriors. His hair was gray and tied in a weird place. His garb was of a traditional Hoshidan archer.

"Discussion won't save this boy's life, Hoshidans," said a voice from behind. Koda quickly placed the voice as Hill, who was probably holding him hostage. Koda gulped as the steel was pressed deeper into his throat, almost to the point where the blade would draw blood. "Your politics are useless in this situation! The only solution is to spill blood in this hopeless little village!"

"Aye!" shouted the bandits in unison. Koda felt sweat - or blood - roll down his neck. He was on his knees, practically immobilizing him. He needed to free himself, but Hill kept a strong grip upon his hair. Koda noticed that Corrin, Ryoma, and the third advisor turned towards the party of bandits.

"Just release the boy," said Ryoma as he crossed his arms stoically. "He is an unneeded, irrelevant pawn in this battle. He doesn't need to become a casualty."

 _Damn you!_ Koda thought. _I'm no mere pawn! I'm on a important mission for King Garon, you Hoshidan pig._

"I understand that, Prince Ryoma," said Hill with a menacing laugh, "but I have no leverage without this boy; it would become a total slaughter if this boy isn't with me and my men." Hill pulled tighter of Koda's hair, making him wince again.

"It would still be a slaughter with the boy," said the third advisor. He was stoic, much like Ryoma, but Koda could tell there was something else that was bothering him; it was eating him away. The advisor looked at Koda, then he looked away.

Corrin drew his sword. It wasn't of Nohrian make, Koda sharply noticed. It was definitely made by a Hoshidan, but the blade was ominously different - this blade wasn't normal. Corrin cleared his throat. "I'm only asking one more time: give us the boy, and you'll be able to retreat without casualties."

Koda heard Hill scoff. "Why does this kid matter to you, anyways? There isn't anything special about him!"

Corrin looked at Koda, offered him a small smile, then looked Hill. "That may be true, but he did slay one of your men, and he's a resident of my brother's country! His life matters if it was one of my siblings!"

Koda looked at Ryoma, then back to Koda. _They are brothers?! Ah, hell, this may be harder than it seems. I guess mother was right about Corrin's decision with the Hoshidan nobles._ Koda tried to move, but Hill tugged at his hair, making him yelp in pain. Koda could barely feel the other spikes of pain that littered his body. His back pulsed with pain, but he could barely notice through the shouting.

"Brothers, maybe we should risk the boy and simply attack. I could get a rather good shot on their leader, he would release the boy and he could defend himself," said the third advisor. Koda doubted that Hill heard him; Hill was talking and laughing with the other bandits, his banter was blocking the planning of the Hoshidans. Koda sighed. _Why did I get myself mixed into this?_

"No, Takumi," said Corrin gently. He looked at Koda. "I cannot risk that boy in this battle. He is wounded and needs medical attention. He was trying to defend this village, and I cannot risk him fighting, again." Corrin looked away from Koda with some uneasiness. Koda let a breath that he didn't remember taking - Corrin looked directly at him, and didn't notice him through the blood that was smeared on his cheek.

Their words became whispers that Koda couldn't understand. He tried to look backwards, but Hill pulled his hair hard and moved the blade slightly, drawing warm blood. Koda winced as he felt the blade slowly move across his throat. "Better hurry Hoshidans," Hill said from behind.

Corrin shook his head and looked at the bandits. "If you want a fight, you shall receive a fight! Friends, gather yourselves for a fight!" The Hoshidans cheered and began to arm themselves. Koda gulped. His misson could end any moment, and he would fail everyone. He needed to assist the Hoshidans, but his injuries limited him profusely.

"Prepare yourselves, you worthless maggots!" Hill shouted. Koda felt his hand release his hair. Koda also felt the bottom of his boot hit his spine, sending him forward. Koda gasped for air as he landed on his stomach and face. He instantly felt hands grab at his tunic and lift him into the air. He looked up, and saw the stoic faces of Ryoma and the archer, Takumi. Corrin had disappeared into the crowd of Hoshidans, but Ryoma held him the collar gently. Ryoma released him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, boy," said Ryoma, his face deadpanned. "This village is lucky to have you. I will have my sister, Sakura, and another healer tend to your wounds." Ryoma moved the hand from his shoulder and motioned for two fighters to assist him. One of the Hoshidans grinned happily. Koda cocked his head slightly at the weird appearance of the Hoshidan; he had pointy, fuzzy ears and a tail. This didn't worry Koda, but his happiness was slightly...disturbing. The other Hoshidan was stoic, much like Takumi and Ryoma. He was clearly a ninja, and his green hair was somewhat distracting.

"Hiya!" said the Hoshidan with the tail and fuzzy ears. "I'm Kaden!" Kaden tucked one arm under Koda's left arm as the ninja tucked his arm under Koda's right. They lifted Koda up and began to move him away from the battle, which was starting. Ryoma had already ordered for the Hoshidans to advance upon the bandits. Koda saw Hill laugh as his bandits collided with the Hoshidan army.

Kaden and the ninja had set Koda on the ground away from the fighting. They nodded to Koda, who returned their nod. Kaden grinned and returned to the fighting as the ninja stood nearby, his arms crossed. Koda looked around and saw two healers approaching - one was the sheepish girl from the beginning and the other healer, a male, smiled at Koda as they approached.

"T-thank goodness your not dead," said the female as she knelt down near Koda. Koda was laying on his back, looking at the blue sky. He flinched as the male gently rested his hand on his chest. The ninja watched the battle.

"Broken ribs," said the male with a small laughter. "You're so lucky one of those didn't puncture one of your lungs! That is one nasty business, I tell you."

"Azama!" cried the female. "Don't s-scare the boy like that! I need him to stay s-still!"

"Ah, apologies, Sakura."

Koda simply smiled. He continued to look at the sky, and his eyes widened as he saw horses fly above his head. He was in total awe; he had only seen the wyverns at Nohr, but he had never seen anything else. These horses were majestic! Koda watched as two horses flew above them and began to attack the bandits, who were losing. They were becoming overwhelmed by the large Hoshidan army. Hill was watching the battle from a rooftop, sitting on the roof. Koda frowned as he set his head down on the dirt.

Sakura fixed his hair as Azama looked at two different healing rods. "I'm sorry t-that you had to deal with all that. It was very b-brave that you fought those bandits."

"Thank you," Koda simply said, his breathing haggard and weak. His chest hurt, along with his back. He needed to sit, but Sakura would instantly set him down. Koda looked at her, then looked at the ninja. The ninja was watching the battle, muttering about something. Koda simply omitted him, then looked at Azama. The strange healer smiled happily as he finally decided on a rod. He dropped the other one and approached Koda and Sakura.

Azama smiled again. "This won't hurt, child. It won't complete fix your broken ribs or the horrific memory of being beaten by some bandits, but it will heal the lacerations and the majority of your broken ribs!" Azama closed his eyes and began to mutter. He held the rod near Koda's ribs. Green light began to ebb around Koda as he felt a comforting warmth around his body. He sighed happily as he saw his wounds close and the blood simply disappear. After several more seconds, Koda could hardly tell he had been wounded.

Koda sat up, then winced at the pain in his ribs. He was correct; pain still shot through his chest. Koda simply forgot it when he noticed that the Hoshidans were done fighting. Many dead bodies littered the center of town. Koda looked at the building that Hill was sitting, and saw that he was gone. Koda nodded in that direction as the Hoshidans dispersed from the battlefield. Koda could distantly see the villagers returning to the village. Koda smiled to himself.

The village was safe, and his mission was still going onwards.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Sakura and Azama had wrapped cool bandages around Koda's chest. Koda winced while they applied the bandages, but he gratefully thanked them once their attentiveness had ended. Koda was sitting on a barrel, watching the Hoshidans move the dead bodies from the center of town. They dragged the bodies down the mountain and piled them in the forest, leaving their corpses for the local predators.

Koda noticed that Corrin was talking to one woman almost the entire time; her fiery red hair was bold and somewhat flamboyant. Corrin laughed and smiled while she talked, and Koda also noticed that Ryoma, Takumi, and Sakura had sauntered towards the duo. Koda smiled slightly as they saw them share an ecstatic laugh. He had two brothers in the heart of Nohr, but he rarely saw them. Wave, the middle child, was a thief and was sharp with his tongue. He was usually drunk or in a fist-fight with a bar patron. The eldest brother, Caine, wasn't about the military. Caine was married and had two children, and he worked in politics. Caine wasn't physically strong, but he could outwit anyone.

Koda sighed as he rubbed his fatigued eyes. He was shirtless, and the zephyr slightly chilled his bones. Azama had instructed him to remove his shirt while they applied the bandages, and Koda was reluctant to wear his bloody rags. His mother was talking to the head figure of the village, Acami. Acami was a sweet old lady with a pure, hardy heart. Her husband died several years ago from a disease, but it barely scathed her.

"Tired?" laughed an enigmatic voice from behind. Koda jumped off the barrel and spun around, his nerves jumping around his body. Koda smiled as he saw a familiar face, Silas. Silas was tall and strong, his silver hair curled upwards in the front. Silas was wearing black armor, and his warm smile brightened the dark and morbid mood.

"Silas!" said Koda, his voice happy. He had to keep his voice down from the general merit, but he was actually happy to see a familiar face. Silas walked around the barrel and embraced Koda warmly. Koda hugged him back, Silas's armor chilling his bare skin.

Silas pulled away, then he frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?" his voice was hushed.

Koda looked at the crowd in the center of town. He grabbed Silas's arm and lead him away. They walked into the higher part of the village. Koda and Silas entered an alleyway and Koda looked around. Koda let out a breath and looked at Silas. "You cannot tell anyone that I'm here, Silas. It is imperative that you keep my actual identity a secret."

Silas frowned again. "You never answered my question!"

Koda rolled his eyes. He forgot how persistent and irritating Silas can become. "I'm on a mission for King Garon and Prince Xander."

"You were sent my the King?!"

"Yes, I was," said Koda as he looked down the alleyway. "My mission is to return Corrin to his true family in Nohr. I was sent to enter the ranks of the Hoshidan army and convince Corrin to return with me. Luckily, the army was heading through this area, saving me a long journey. Now that you're here, I can convince Corrin much more easily."

"Koda..." said Silas crestfallen. He looked down at his armored feet and sighed heavily. He looked back up and looked into Koda's dark blue eyes. "That won't be an easy task. Corrin loves his new siblings, and he despises King Garon now - you cannot take him back to King Garon."

"I have to, Silas!" said Koda. He began to pace again, and chew on his lips.

Silas smiled as he watched his friend pace. "I haven't seen your pacing in many years, my dear friend."

Koda smiled but he still paced. "Thanks, but I have to get Corrin back to King Garon. My life could depend on this mission, along with my parents."

"Yeah, it would be pretty horrific to fail the King," said Silas as he looked away.

"Then you have to help me return Corrin," said Koda as he stopped pacing and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your help would be gratefully appreciated."

Silas closed his eyes and sighed. "Koda-bear...these people spared my life at Fort Jinya, and they are nice people! It would be best if I don't betray them, and I already pledged my life for them."

Koda smiled. Silas always called him "koda-bear" when they were little. Koda chuckled at the nickname and looked at his friend. "Alright, I can see you're not going to be persuaded easily. You're a good man, Silas. If you could please keep my identity a secret, that would be splendid."

Silas smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, Koda-bear!"

* * *

Koda and Silas returned to the Hoshidan army. Koda's mother was talking to Ryoma and another ninja, but this one was female. His mother laughed as Ryoma chatted with her. Koda smiled and looked for Corrin. He couldn't find the former prince of Nohr. Koda and Silas walked around, becoming reminiscent about old times. Koda and Silas barely noticed the two figures that were approaching the duo. Koda looked at the two figures: it was two warriors, one male and one female. They looked like siblings, but the male looked goofy, much unlike the girl's stoic look.

"Hello, Oboro and Hinata!" said Silas enthusiastically.

The male grinned, showing teeth. He had a katana at his side, and his hand rested on his the handle of the sword. The female was holding a spear. She simply nodded. "Hello, Silas!" said the male.

"What are you two doing?" asked Silas.

"Me and Oboro are patrolling!" said the ecstatic young male. He around Koda and Silas's age, while the female, Oboro, looked a few years older.

"No - you insisted that you wanted to walk with me," said Oboro with a frown. She touched her black hair as Hinata laughed and ran a hand through his black hair, which was tied back.

"It's hard to tell what my true intentions were, Oboro," said Hinata. Hinata looked at Koda, then stuck out his hand. "Sorry, pal! I didn't introduce myself; my name is Hinata!"

Koda smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hinata. My name is Koda."

"You're the kid that was defending the village, weren't you?" asked Oboro. She looked down and fixed her armor. Silas and Hinata exchanged glances before smiling.

"Yes, that was me," said Koda sheepishly. The wind began to intensify, and it chilled the young boy. No one noticed the young boy shudder.

"Well, that was quite stupid of you, kid," said Oboro as she walked past. She brushed shoulders with Koda and Silas as she stormed past. Hinata dropped his smile and Silas watched her pass. Koda looked at them for an answer, but neither could provide the answer. Hinata shrugged and followed Oboro. Silas began to walk again and Koda followed him. Koda looked at the blood that stained the dirt. He grimaced at the rancid smell.

"You never get familiar with that smell," said Silas with a despondent tone.

"That's true," said Koda as he felt bile creep into his mouth. He swallowed the bile and continued to follow the knight as they wandered around the town, admiring the decorations. Silas pointed to several food vendors and gathered a cache of snacks. He filled himself merrily as Koda watched him with surprise and envy; he wished he could stomach the same amount of food that the knight could eat.

Koda looked at Silas as they walked. "What is life back at Nohr?"

"Well, it was pretty shitty, and that's an understatement," said Silas as he shoveled more food down his throat. Koda nodded and looked at the sword at his side. He had retrieved his sword after the battle with the bandits. Silas hadn't noticed the sword. Silas had left his weapons near the center of town.

"Ah, I see-"

"Stop it, brat!" shouted a voice from behind. Koda and Silas turned around, seeing a bloody bandit standing over a child, his ax held high. Koda gasped as he recognized the bloody and wounded bandit: it was Buster. Koda growled as he drew his bloody sword. The sword was still stained with the blood of Arb. Koda rushed forward, catching the attention of the bandit.

Buster smiled and stepped away from the child. The child ran into an alleyway, screaming for her mother. Buster readied himself for the fight with the boy that killed his friend. "Ah, so I see that bigballs has finally returned! You can't defeat me, boy! Arb was a pushover, and you were lucky that Hill didn't kill you! I won't fail to kill you."

"Then come at me!" growled Koda. Buster roared in anger and rage as he charged at Koda. Buster leapt into the air and made a downwards, vertical strike. Koda stepped to the side and made an diagonal uppercut. The blade hit the breastplate of the bandit, and Buster spun around. Koda mimicked his actions and charged. Buster growled and swung his ax in various directions. Koda blocked all the attacks and pivoted his right foot inwards. Koda lowered his arm and bent his wrist, making the blade point towards Buster's ribcage. Koda lunged and stabbed towards Buster, but Buster swept with his hand and made another downwards vertical strike. Koda quickly twirled his sword in his hand so the sword pointed towards Buster again. Buster moved inwards towards Koda, closing the gap between them. Buster dropped his ax as Koda shoved his sword into the hip of Buster. Buster roared as he dropped the ax, the handle of the ax hit Koda in the shoulder.

Koda let loose a breath once Buster collapsed onto the ground. Koda twirled his sword so it pointed towards Buster's back. Koda roared at the top of his lungs as he dropped the sword. The sword penetrated Buster's back, sending blood everywhere. Koda began to stab Buster repeatedly. Silas sauntered towards Koda and pulled him away from the bandit. "He's dead, Koda! Stop stabbing him, Koda-bear!"

Koda finally stopped and allowed himself to be picked up by Silas. He looked at Silas, then looked at Silas. Koda didn't notice the large crowd that had surrounded the bandit and the spy from Nohr. Koda looked at each face, then back at the dead body of Buster. Koda sighed. "He's dead..."


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the Ranks

Cold water hit his face, knocking him from his stupor. Koda shook his head fiercely, beads of water flying in all directions. He must've faded after he killed Buster - he didn't remember much, except for the blood that flew past him and landed on his bandages and bare chest. He looked down, grimacing as he stared at the dried blood on the bandages and his skin. He had forgotten about his broken ribs; dull pain suddenly spiked through his chest, a painful reminder. He smirked as he knew he didn't have the skill or experience to fight Hill.

Koda looked around him, seeing that he was in a house. His house, to be precise. This small cottage was on the highest portion of the village, resting near the summit of the mountains. Koda looked to his right, seeing that we was sitting on his bed. He looked forward, seeing three figures: Ryoma, his mother, and Corrin. Koda felt his stomach flare with anxiety and nerves as he made eye contact with Corrin. Ryoma was admiring his mystical katana while his mother returned into the room, holding a platter of food.

"Please, your lordships, please eat," said Koda's mother with a sweet and warm smile. The platter was a combination of meat, cheeses, and bread. The village couldn't provide much food, so those were practically the only food around the village, besides crops. Ryoma sheathed his sword and moved away from the wall he was leaning against. He moved towards the platter of food and began to snack on the divine foods. Corrin simply watched his brother eat the food.

"Don't choke yourself, Ryoma," said Corrin with a chuckle. His brother simply nodded and began to eat more slowly. Koda watched the samurai eat the food as Corrin turned towards Koda. Koda felt that anxious feeling again; he was tempted to simply blurt his plans about returning Corrin, but he knew that he couldn't risk that with his brother in the room. Koda noticed that Corrin's sword leaned against the other wall, standing in an otiose state until its use.

"So," said Corrin as he sat next to Koda. Koda looked at him curiously. "You did a marvelous job on defending your people."

"Well, we have only been living here for two years, but these people have been so generous, I think of them as our family," said Koda's mother. Corrin nodded at the information, but his eyes were transfixed upon Koda.

"Thank you, milord," said Koda sheepishly. "It was truly my somewhat protective sense of nature." Koda cursed himself for lying to his former friend, but he had to seem convincing and join arms with the Hoshidan noble.

"Who taught you how to fight?" asked Corrin.

"My father," said Koda. "He taught me from a young age, and I've always continued my training. I occasionally head into the forest to train since the number of warriors in this village had tapped into a nadir."

Corrin nodded. "Where is your father now? I would imagine he would be very proud of you."

Koda looked away, preparing himself for another lie. He took a sarcastic breath, then let it loose. "My father is dead, milord. He died several years ago from a deadly disease that ravaged his body all winter. He was the main reason we are residing in this village."

"Where did you live previously?" asked Ryoma. He had finished swallowing the snacks and had returned to his position on the wall. He was looking at Koda with his dark, intense, stoic eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was such a powerful presence.

"In Nohr," said his mother. She was sitting in a chair, listening to the conversation. "My other child, Vincent, had gotten into some trouble with stealing and murder, so the King banished us from his kingdom. They executed Vincent - that damned King - and burned his body. In fear for Koda, we retreated into Hoshido. We lived by ourselves for a period of time; Clarke became ill and died, so me and Koda traveled until we found this village."

Corrin nodded and rose to his feet. "That gives me another reason to slay that damned fool! That tyrant believes he can do whatever his feeble mind can create! I will gain justice for your son's death, madam." He looked at his brother, and they shared an uneasy, silent exchange. Koda watched the two warriors as they engaged in a silent argument.

Koda's mother smiled. "Thank you, Prince Corrin - that is very noble of you."

Koda felt uneasy. Corrin is foxtrotting across the two countries, fighting brigands and Nohrian forces, just to simply slay his father? How absurd! Koda needed to end this expedition and return Corrin to his family before they reached the capital! He would need the help of several people, including his brothers, and he could have to stop and persuade Corrin before he killed Garon. He would even use force - if he needed to.

* * *

Corrin and Ryoma had left their home soon afterwards. Koda had risen from his bed and grabbed a clean tunic. He slipped on the tunic and bid his mother farewell. He left his house. Wind smacked his face as he exited the home. Corrin and Ryoma were already down with their forces, talking amongst themselves. Koda looked around, seeing no one nearby. He took a breath and walked down the trail into the town. He was preparing himself for the major question.

Koda finally reached the center of town when his nerves exploded. He had never been more hesitant and nervous in his life; he had sparred people, and he even stared death in the face, today, yet he was more nervous than ever. Koda walked across the dirty center. Eyes shifted on him. He felt uneasy from all this attention. He had brought his bronze sword along with him - his talisman.

Koda approached the prince as he was talking to his siblings. He addressed Corrin, who turned around to see Koda. Koda took a deep breath and looked at Corrin and his siblings. "Lord Corrin, I would appreciate it deeply if you could consider this proposal: I would be honored if you would allow me to join your expert, experienced ranks and aid you on your expedition to defeat the evil King Garon."

Corrin smiled as he looked at Koda. "Don't you think your too young to fight in a war, Koda?"

This made Koda angry. His face turned red. "No, sire, I don't believe so; I killed two bandits today, and I could help you and your men. I know how to fight, and I can truly help you and your men in this war!"

Corrin couldn't drop his smile. He looked at Ryoma and Takumi, who both nodded. Corrin turned to Koda. "If you truly believe you can aid me and my men, then I will allow you to join my ranks. Before you can join, you must gain the consent of your mother."

"He has my consent," said a voice from behind. Koda spun around, seeing his mother standing nearby. Beside her was Acima, the head of the village. Acima smiled as she shuffled her feet and embraced Koda. Koda gently hugged her as Acima moved away. His mother moved in and hugged her son. Koda hugged her back.

"My mission has ended, little one," she whispered in his ear. "I must return to Nohr, but I will see you, eventually. I will see the decision you made, my son. I know you will choose correctly. Good luck, and don't die, alright?"

Koda chuckled. "Alright, mother - I won't die."

"Good," she simply said as she pulled away and kissed his head. She smiled and moved away from her son. She wiped her eyes and turned away from the Hoshidan army. Koda smiled and turned around, facing Corrin.

Corrin smiled. "My armories will supply you appropriately, along with a personal tent and some bedding. I will expect you to train and keep some simply grounds keeping, but besides those necessities, our army is somewhat lenient with your free-time - but don't count of much spare time. You can take as much personal belongings as you speak, but I would suggest to treed lightly."

Koda nodded and bowed clumsily. "Thank you, milord - I will not fail you. I will be back in several minutes; I seek to gather some supplies before I leave."

Corrin smiled again. "I understand."

Koda spun around and left the dirty and blood-stained soil that was deemed the center of town. Koda sprinted towards his small home. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _The first part of this grueling mission is over; I had gained partial trust from Corrin, which was majorly beneficial. I'm going to opt into sending a message to King Garon, first._ Koda stepped forward and looked around the small house. Koda and his mother were blessed to have a two-story house. Koda climbed the nearby, wooden stairs that aided him to reach the second level. He appeared in the second level, standing in his room. He darted towards the nightstand that rested in an otiose state. Koda opened one of the three drawers.

Koda shoved his hands into the drawer. He had several items in the drawer, but he was looking for a particular item. He smiled as his hand brushed against the back panel of the nightstand. He pushed the panel out from the drawers. He put his hand deeper into the drawer, then pulled out a small book. The book had only five written pages, but many of the pages were blank, appearing to be empty. Koda opened the book and gasped as tendrils of shadow broke through the spine of the journal.

He dropped the book as it landed on the floor. The tendrils began to ebb around the book, then they began to lick the nearby wooden floor. The tendrils began to form a circle, then enclosed like a nut shell. Within seconds, the shadowy tendrils disappeared, leaving one man that was covered in a tattered, black cloak. He wasn't physical, and was made from pure, dark energy. Koda took a deep breath.

"Messenger?"

The shadowy figure instantly shot his gaze towards Koda. "Yes, master?"

Koda gulped. "Tell King Garon of Nohr that I had completed the first portion of my mission; I had entered the Hoshidan ranks and I will bring Corrin along with my when I return to the capital - I will not fail my mission."

The shadowy messenger nodded. "You would like this message sent to the King?"

"Yes," said Koda. He had forgotten how idiotic and forgetful these messengers can become.

"This message will by relayed to King Garon, milord," said the messenger. The messenger snapped his fingers, then disappeared faster than he evolved from the shadows. Koda sighed happily when the messenger was gone. He gripped the handle of his favorite bronze sword and he closed his eyes. This mission was going to long and hard.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Thank you all for the views and reads - I had enjoyed it! I would really appreciate it if you could please review this story! I'm new at writing - well, I write on Wattpad, but that's different - and I would enjoy the critique! Thank you all again for reading, and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6: Camp Life

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for taking the time for reading! I would really appreciate if you could review this story - you can be cruel or nice, it wouldn't matter! I'm simply seeking for improvement, and your critiques would be truly considered and used! Thanks, again.**

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Koda looked back despondently, seeing the distant village on the horizon. He was opting to help Corrin slay his father, the man that had believed in his skills, and would practically be deemed a traitor to Nohr. He frowned as they marched through the forest. Trees surrounded and covered the Hoshidan army as they walked silently through the forest. Corrin and Ryoma had taken positions in the front of the army, along with his other brother, Takumi. Koda hadn't talked to the enigmatic archer, but he already could sense animosity radiating off the archer.

Koda looked at his apparel randomly. The spear fighter, Oboro, had fitted him with loose Hoshidan armor. He looked down at the scaly armor that had fitted his body. His breastplate and his chest armor was tinted black. Koda smiled; black was his favorite color. He armor reached down to his thighs and had wrapped around his hips. The armor had covered his back, which given him some satisfaction. He winced slightly at the small, dull pain in his chest. His ribs were still broken, however, the healing skills of Sakura and Azama were very...helpful.

The sun was beginning to set around the forest. Koda looked back again and frowned, not being able to see the isolated village anymore. He would miss his mother and the other villagers, but he needed to press on with his mission. He needed to return Corrin. Koda took a deep breath as he gripped harder at the bag that was slung over his shoulder. The ninja with the green hair - Koda learned that his name was Kaze - had informed Koda that he would receive his sleeping gear when they made camp. He liked the ninja, but could sense some mysterious pain that haunted the young ninja.

His thoughts were interrupted when something prodded his ribs. He looked to his right, seeing the weird Hoshidan from earlier. He quickly noticed the fuzzy ears and the tail. Koda smiled as the Hoshidan smiled back. "You're name is...Kaden, correct?"

The weird man quickly nodded several times. "Yes, sir, that's my name! Pretty great, isn't it? It's great, like my fur!"

Koda smiled. Kaden didn't look much his senior, but Koda could immediately tell that Kaden acted like a child - it was probably his personality. "Your fur is very shiny and pretty. I hadn't seen anyone with fur before."

"That's because he's a kitsune," said a sheepish voice from his left. Koda turned his head quickly, seeing two females. One female had light blue hair that touched her back. She was carrying a spear that was similar to Oboro's, but Koda felt something else that seemed to radiate off the enigmatic person - comfort. Koda could feel a comforting presence that seemed to spew off the girl. The other person was also female, but she was the most beautiful person in the world. Her light brown hair had touched her shoulders, but it was held back with a headband. She was wearing a traditional samurai garb. There was a katana that hung off her side. Her brown eyes seemed to look around the area as the woman with the blue hair and robes looked at Koda.

Koda cocked his head slightly. "Kitsune...what are they?"

"We got excellent, pretty fur and we are extremely fun to spend time with! We also have awesome, bushy but groomed tails!" laughed Kaden as he threw his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and walked forward, laughing with infectious merit. Koda couldn't suppress his grin as he watched the kitsune walk away.

Koda looked at the two females. "I don't believe we were introduced back at the village."

The girl with blue hair smiled and said, "My name is Azura, and this here is Hana."

The woman named Hana looked at him and waved cutely, then she turned her attention to the area around them. Koda felt himself blush and he looked away. He could hear the other woman, Azura, chuckle. He looked at Kaden, who had walked in front of them. Kaden was currently engaging a conversation with the sheepish girl named Sakura.

He looked at Azura. "What was that chuckle for, Azura?"

"You blushed when Hana waved at you," she said with a smile.

"N-no I didn't...you're simply inferring that when I simply turned my head away!" defended Koda. He kept his voice hushed so that Azura and Koda could only hear themselves.

"Nope - I know that I'm correct, Koda. I'm an apt woman, and I _know_ that you have some interest in her," said the enigmatic woman.

"Everyone is an apt person, Azura," said Koda with a slight laugh. "So, how did you get into the army? No offense, but you don't look like an ardent fighter."

Azura smiles sheepishly. "I understand, and my story is too long to tell during this march. I will save that story for another day, my new friend."

Koda nodded and looked past her, craning his neck to see the female samurai. She had disappeared from the duo, and Koda felt his heart ping with sadness. He looked away for a few moments, then turned back to Azura with an ecstatic look. "Are you positive that you can't explain something?"

Azura looked away distantly for a few moments, then sighed, and then looked at Koda; Koda noticed that their eye color was almost identical. "Well, when I grew up in Nohr, the government was practically a kakistocracy; life was horrible and morbid. I was a princess du-"

"You were a princess?" said Koda as his voice squeaked. Some eyes covered with lassitude and fatigue had looked over, but they quickly omitted him from their minds and had continued with their marching.

Azura blushed slightly. She looked at Koda and had shushed him. She chuckled. "Yes, I was once the princess of Nohr."

Koda sooned frowned. "Huh, then I would've remembered your name. My father made me and my brothers study the past politics of Nohr, and I don't remember the name, Azura. Not one picture or mention throughout the lessons."

Azura frowned and looked forward. "Like I said, it wasn't a pleasant time for Nohr, Koda." She walked forward, leaving Koda to his own thoughts. Koda frowned as she watched her leave. He shrugged and fixed the sword at his side. He looked up at the sky and had saw the stars above him. They had been marching for six hours now, and somehow, he had forgotten about the horrific afternoon he had. He could still feel the blood against his bare chest and face. He sighed as he felt the bandages shift under his scaly armor. He looked around him as the army began to slow down - they must be stopping for the night.

* * *

Koda received his tent and his sleeping material from Kaze minutes after the army stopped. The tents were being placed around the thick trees. The tents were set in large bundles, and the siblings had placed their tents near each other. Koda looked around for familiar faces - he saw Silas and Kaden making their tents around the thickest tree around. Koda also saw the goofy swordsman, Hinata, head towards that direction. Koda smiled slightly as he walked towards his old friend.

"Hey, there's my new friend!" exclaimed Kaden ecstatically as Koda approached them. Koda couldn't help but grin at the kitsune. He was too loveable.

"Hey, Koda-bear!" said Silas. He gestured to the gap between Silas and Kaden's tents, and Koda set his bag, the tent, and his bedroll in the dirt. He stripped off the scaly armor and leaned it against the thick trunk of the tree. Koda rolled up his tunic sleeves and got onto his knees. Silas, his armor off, laughed and got onto his knees. His tent was already prepared and ready to be slept in. Kaden looked at his tent, then admired how great his tent was. Silas and Koda laughed as they set up Koda's tent with surprising ease.

"Thanks, Silas," said Koda as he looked at his friend. Silas nodded then moved back into his tent. Koda sighed with lassitude then moved into his tent. The tent was spacious, yet cramped, but he felt safe and happy inside his little tent. He crawled back outside and grabbed his armor. He stood tall and turned around, seeing the kitsune looking at him.

"Hello, bear!" said the ecstatic kitsune.

"Hello, Kaden," said Koda with a smile, "and my name is Koda. Silas calls me 'koda-bear' because it was our childhood name."

"I liked my childhood! It was pretty great, running around with the other foxes," said Kaden as he grinned.

"Foxes?" asked Koda as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Hinata. He was holding a small roll. He grinned, "Kaden doesn't fight with the weapons we use; he uses his own special weapon - a stone - that allows him to transform and morph into some deadly fox."

"I'm deadly, but handsome," said Kaden as he stuck his tongue out. "Now, Koda-bear, would you do me a favor? I will pay you back, eventually, pal! I always return my favors!"

"It's true!" said Hinata as he moved into his tent.

Koda looked at Kaden with some curiosity. "What is the favor you want me to do?"

Kaden grinned. He bent down and reached into his tent. He pulled out a brush moments later. He stood tall. "Do you think you can brush my tail for me?!"

Koda couldn't help but laugh at the favor. He quickly sobered then looked at Kaden. "Sure, I'll brush your tail." Koda felt pleased with himself; doing small tasks like this will be beneficial for him. He could make relations with the strongest members of the army, making himself bedded inside the army. He needed to be trusted by the others, and doing tasks like this would be great for his position in the army.

Kaden clapped. "Thanks, friend!" Kaden grabbed Koda's wrist and lead him into Kaden's tent. Kaden quickly sat down and gestured for Kaden to sit down behind him. Koda cautiously sat down and held the brush. Kaden's tail flicked in the air. Koda gently grabbed his tail and began to brush.

"Wow! Your fur is super soft!" said Koda happily. He hoped flattery could help his relations with Kaden.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" laughed Kaden. He sat patiently as Koda stroked his tail with the brush. Koda yawned midway through brushing his tail. Koda looked over his shoulder. "You're tired, aren't you? You can stop, if you want."

"No, I can keep going," said Koda with some fatigue in his voice.

Kaden nodded. "Would you care to listen to some stories from my amazing childhood?"

Koda knew this was going to be a long night, but he was prepared to listen. "Sure - talk ahead."


	7. Chapter 7: Talking to the Brass

**I'm sorry for the slow amount of updates! Life is finally catching up to me, and I'm constantly busy with track, friends, and family - and damned homework. I'm always trying to push my chapters and writing, so I'll try my hardest to update whenever I can. Also, I would appreciate it if you could please review this story; critique is what I'm looking for, hah!**

 **HEY! DISCLAIMER: I didn't make any of these characters, except for several OCs (Koda and his siblings, Hill and his bandits, and several TO BE characters!) I'm also starting this story at Chapter 15 of the Birthright campaign! I opted for this campaign because it's my favorite, haha. I will stay to the storyline, but I will include some camp life; I do not believe I'm going to use the astral plain.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this story and review! Sorry to slam you - my readers - with this large bolded text!**

* * *

Sleep would come easy for Koda that night. He returned to his tent so after brushing Kaden's tail - the kitsune had thanked him happily and promised to repay him, eventually. Koda entered his tent and looked around the small but spacious tent; there was his bedroll, his personal belongings, and his armor. He smiled happily and laid down onto his bedroll. Koda laid his head against the small cushion that supported his head and looked at the roof of the tent. Corrin and the ninja, Kaze, had assured him that he wouldn't be tortured with sentry duty during the night tonight; he was the newest addition, and they usually were kept away from chores until their first day.

Koda looked at the roof and pondered over the poignant situation he was placed himself in; he was in the heart of the Hoshidan army, sleeping next to the most trusted people of the Hoshidan prince. He knew his mission would eventually intervene with this army. He would cross paths with soldiers and retainers that are loyal to King Garon, and they would likely recognize him immediately - and Koda damned knew it would be horrible if Corrin and his siblings discovered his true identity.

 _Maybe I'm not skilled enough for this mission. I could barely defend myself from those bandits, and their leader is still wondering through the countryside. I need to finish this mission soon, before I get too deep into this army. I believe that several people are already eying me skeptically, and they should be..._ thought Koda as he stared at the roof of the tent. He couldn't believe he was second-guessing himself, but it seemed appropriate, at the time.

Soon, his eyes became heavy with lassitude. He shifted slightly and winced from the small, throbbing pain in his chest; his ribs could need several more days to fully recover. He could hear the distant muttering of soldiers as they sauntered past his tent, making their nightly patrols. Koda let out a relaxed, languid breath. He needed a plan that wouldn't risk his life or anyone else's - he didn't want more blood on his hands.

Koda jerked again, trying to make himself more comfortable. He winced again as the pain throbbed inside him. He wondered if the healer, Amaza. had any medication for his broken ribs - well, bruised, now. He wasn't tempted to leave his tent, but his gut-feeling was deceitful; he stood tall in his tent and left through the flaps, entering into the warm night.

Fires had been made around the camp, illuminating several clusters of tents. Koda stood near the entrance of his tent, gazing upon the vast sea of tents, fires, and other things, like weapon racks, armor racks, along with animals. Koda looked around, seeing very few people walking through the night. He sighed as he started to walk around the trees, watching tents. He was wearing simple cloths, a tunic and trousers, and his bare feet struck the dirt and grass of the forest. Soldiers looked at him as they walked past him, eying him and studying his stature and possible caliber for fighting.

He was so transfixed with all the eyes, he could barely hear the voice that was calling him. He heard the voice and spun to his left. He was face-to-face with three people; Ryoma, Azura, and a hard-faced ninja. This ninja's hair was dark red, and he had several scars of his face and hands. He was dressed in the traditional ninja garb, and he seemed to be studying Koda with ardent intensity.

"Koda," said Azura. She looked at him with her soft, blue eyes.

"Yes?" asked Koda as he was taken from his stupor of transfixion.

"Ryoma wishes to ask you several questions," said Azura, gesturing to the brooding prince that towered near her. Koda looked at the samurai and nodded, his eyes falling upon the mystical sword that was sheathed at his side. This beautiful sword was practically in perfect condition, and looked well attended for.

"Yes - these questions are regarding your previous life inside the Nohrian kingdom," said Ryoma stoically. "Care to walk with me?"

Koda nodded. "I suppose I could answer some of your questions. I was heading to Amaza to gain some herbs or medication to help suppress the pain in my ribcage."

Ryoma seemed to omit that last part. He nodded and spun on his heel. He began to walk farther into the forest. Koda grunted and trotted to catch to his father fast pace. The ninja wandered off into the camp, walking to Azura about his personal business.

The moon hung over the trees as Ryoma and Koda walked in silence. It was some minutes before Ryoma finally broke the silence. "Who taught you how to fight, Koda?"

Koda frowned. He answered this earlier, at the village. "My father did, Your Majesty."

Ryoma stopped. They were compeletely alone, which was somewhat eerie and unsettling. Koda turned sheepishly, looking into the stoic eyes of the built samurai. There was a cold zephyr that blew through the dark forest. Koda tensed his muscles and balled his left fist, anticipating an attack.

"I would like to know more of your father."

"Well, he was a soldier for the Nohrian forces a-"

"That explains your Nohrian fighting style and your caliber with that sword that you always carry," said Ryoma, interrupting the young boy.

"Um, yeah...anyways, when my brother was convicted of treason, they banished us from the kingdom, then my father got sick and died, leaving me and my mother alone for the past two years," said Koda as he lied through his teeth. He could barely suppress the temptation to kill Ryoma, then take Corrin with him; he was also tempted to explain his true identity.

"Do you know of your father's rank amongst the forces?"

"He," said Koda. He knew he couldn't lie about the pride of his father, or his respectable rank, "he's a general for the Nohrian army - well, was, at least."

Ryoma nodded as he crossed his arms. "I can contemplate your determination to join our ranks. I know you feel the desirable feeling of power within yourself, and the desire to achieve the same rank as your father - I know that feeling too well. My father, the late king Sumeragi, had perished during an attack on the Hoshidan capital. He bravely fought off the Nohrian forces, but failed. I lost Corrin that night, alongside my honorable father and king. I feel that feeling to accomplish the same feats as my father, and hopefully, atone for the damages for this war."

Koda listened to him. He felt for the samurai; they were similar in many enigmatic ways. He was similar to many other people within these ranks. He felt the warrior from Silas and the others, but could also feel the childish banter from Kaden and several others. He felt horrible for turning against these wonderful people, but his mission came before these warriors of Hoshido.

"Your majesty," Koda finally said. "I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I just don't want to fail you or Corrin," said Koda despondently. Koda looked down at his bare feet, the dirt tickling the bottoms of his feet.

He heard the unfamiliar sound of chuckling from the stoic warrior. Koda jerked his heard forward, seeing Ryoma. His eyes were closed and he was chuckling. "Everyone makes mistakes, Koda - that's life. No one is perfect, especially on the battlefield."

"Oh."

Ryoma exhales, looking around the dark forest. "Well, you should retire to your camp. See Amaza, Jakob, Sakura, or any other healers before you sleep, so you can fix that pain. I suggest resting easily tonight, then prepare for an intense day of training tomorrow."

Koda smiled sheepishly. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Koda returned to his tent after parting with Ryoma. The towering giant from Hoshido still frightened him, but he seemed friendly, enough. Koda opened the flaps of the tent and stepped inside. The groggily healing abilities of Sakura had eased the pain from his chest. Koda stepped into the tent further and the flaps closed behind him. He sighed as the dark tent offered a familiar presence and enigmatic comfort.

Koda sat down. His sword and scaly armor laid nearby in an otiose state. Koda laid down on his bedroll and gazed upon the ceiling of the tent. He heard the distant muttering of the patrol sentries, complaining about the hours of the shift. Koda smirked. He exhaled a deep breath, rolling onto his right side. He ran through all the faces and different people he meet today; Ryoma, Hinata, Azura, Kaze, and several others. There was face, in particular, that he couldn't cease to erase from his mind.

Hana, the samurai that accompanied Azura during the march. Koda smiled and blushed once he recognized the face; the dark, beautiful eyes and the chestnut hair. He longed to see her again, but he knew that he couldn't become attached to her, or the others. Kaden was too hard to release - he was too damn likable - and Silas was his childhood friend. Silas would understand his mission, but no one else would.

Koda rolled back onto his back, disrupting his thoughts about Hana and the other. He knew this mission was too hard, but he didn't know it would be this difficult.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight in the Forest

**Ayo! Again, sorry about the slow speed of updating! My life is being swarmed with sports, school, and relationships. I hate not writing! Anyways, please enjoy this story, and please review! I want reviews and critiques!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own this storyline - some of it was altered for this story - and I don't own any characters, except for OCs (Koda, Hill and his bandits, and more characters to be announced!) I am starting this story at Chapter 15 of the Birthright campaign, and I will continue from that point. Please enjoy this story, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! ALSO: I apologize if certain readers are looking for lines from the game; I won't be attentive with direct lines from the game, so apologies for the lack of certain quotes.**

* * *

 _Two days later..._

The next two days were filled with marching, training, and typical army lifestyle. The bright sun hung over the army as they made camp early that day. The army had traversed farther away from Koda's village as they foxtrotted across the two countries. The wind had died over the two days, but one female soldier named Orochi claimed that rain would soon swallow the army. Orochi was a Diviner, but she used scrolls to deal magical, mystical damage.

Koda sat on a branch as a rain drop fell onto his nose. He looked up at the canopy that blocked the sunlight, and the rain fell through the cracks of the leaves. Koda frowned as he saw movement from the underbrush below his tree. He narrowed his eyes as he faintly saw the bushes twitch. He had left his sword at the nearby encampment, but he bore his scaly armor that was provided by Oboro.

"I think there is a ninja nearby," Koda thought aloud. He gripped tighter onto the branch as he sat upon the limb. More rain began to fall through the leaves, landing on his armor and hair.

"Your assumptions are correct, young Nohrian," said a voice to his right.

Koda yelped and looked towards his right. He saw the green-haired ninja resting on the same limb, sitting next to the spy. Koda jolted with surprise, nearly falling off the branch. Kaze grabbed his arm before he could make contact on the forest floor. Kaze pulled him up, groaning with discomfort. Eventually, the ninja had succeeded with pulling his young friend to safety.

"Thank you," Koda gasped, still frightened.

"Don't mention it," the ninja said jokingly.

"How did you manage to appear onto this branch without catching my attention?" asked the curious warrior.

"You'll learn in due time, young Koda," said the ninja with a wink. Kaze swung his legs back slightly, and preformed a front flip, throwing himself off the branch. Koda watched in awe as Kaze managed to preform another front flip before his feet lightly landed on the underbrush. Koda whistled as he hopped off the branch. He landed in the underbrush, his feet slamming into the ferns. He grunted with exasperated pain as his ankles aches with discomfort.

"Did you notice my movement in the bushes?" asked Kaze.

"Slightly - you need to move quicker, and practice not staying in one spot," critiqued Koda.

It took Kaze several minutes before he responded. "Alright - thank you."

"No problem!" said an exuberated Koda.

The two then nodded to each other, then turned to head back towards camp. They were staying in the foothills of another mountainous terrain. Koda had heard rumors of some weird breed of tribalists that were residing nearby, but Corrin mentioned that: "I will do my best to avert us away from bloodshed."

"Have you heard any word about the tribalists?" asked Koda.

"No, but Lord Corrin had seeked my council and requested that I accompanied him if we meet these tribalists. I don't believe there will be any skirmishes, however, it's doubtful. I have heard that their leader is quite lenient with travelers, but I cannot take chances."

"I understand," Koda said, "but what would happen if we were to exasperate these tribalists?"

"Then we best hope that these tribalists are pacifists," muttered the ninja as they continued to walk. There were about one mile from the camp. The walk to the camp became steeper as they continued to walk through the forest. Rain continued to fall; it intensified quickly.

"Koda, I'm going to move ahead and gain council with Lord Corrin - I would hate to leave him alone when we meet these tribalists."

"That's fine," said Koda with a slight smile. "You can go ahead."

"Thank you!" said the ninja before he disappeared into thin air. Koda gasped when he disappeared; he couldn't fathom the enigmatic ways of the ninjas.

 _Maybe I'll never learn of the enigmas that deem themselves as 'ninjas.'_

He shrugged and continued to walk. Thunder cracked in the distance and he winced. He hated thunder, along with lighting; he hated storms in general. Orochi was right about the storm. He sighed as the rain poured harder. His felt his brown hair become drenched. His armor began to cling to his body uncomfortably.

"Damn rain."

Koda continued to walk. He must've slipped in slick mud, or found himself in a root trap, because his foot lost balance and he slipped. He was walking up a large hill, and the rain was making the steep hill slicker. He grunted as he fell into the mud, his armor getting covered in mud. Mud entered his mouth and his eyes, burning them. He rolled over, then he began to topple down the hill. He began to fall like a snowball rolling down a slope. He began to smack into trees, smacking his chest, arms, legs, and head off different objects.

Once he was finally at a stop, he was groaning in pain. He could his head pounding with pain. He rolled over, onto his back. He saw stars. He felt his stomach groan with pain and agitation. He tasted metallic blood in his mouth. Koda touched his forehead gently, feeling something sticky cover his wet hands. He pilled his fingers away, seeing crimson on his fingers. _Damn..._

Distantly, he heard several explosions. And screaming.

His fears crept into his throat as he sat up. Black dots danced in his vision as nausea almost made him lay down, again. He felt like he was going to vomit, too. He touched a nearby tree and latched onto it. The bark was wet from the rain. Bile rose in his throat as he stood-with the assistance of the tree. More screaming filled the air. He was missing something important, and people were possibly dying.

And then, to his far left, was a growl. Koda spun around slowly, looking into the rainy forest. The rain was soaking his armor and under-cloths, making him feel lethargic. He groaned as another growl filled the air. It was probably a wolf or irritated bear.

The creature that stepped through the nearby bushes was neither; it was a short person with long, black hair with white highlights. The man was wearing a red cloak and a white tunic. The short person had weird, brown eyes that were filled with anger and rage. Koda noticed that one arm was missing, replaced with a bleeding stump.

"Hoshidan!" growled the person. "Killer!"

"I-I didn't kill anyone!" exclaimed Koda. He shivered from the cold. "I-I fell...down a h-hill."

"Liar!" hissed the creature as he swung at Koda with its freehand. The clawed hand smacked Koda in his muddy cheek, cutting his skin. Koda hissed and shoved the creature away. He was unarmed (haha) and was fighting an exasperated creature.

"I didn't do anything to you!" hissed Koda.

"My friends were killed by your magic - you slaughtered my tribe!" shouted the creature. The man lunged at Koda, it's clawed hand missing his jugular vein. Koda stepped to the side and planted a rounded kick into the creature's ribcage. The creature staggered backwards. Koda needed to gain the upperhand, so he lunged towards the tribalist. The tribalist screeched and swung again, uppercutting the air. Koda dodged the cut and tackled the creature. Koda sat on him and began to land punches into the tribalist's face.

The tribalist screeched in pain as Koda continued to punch him. Koda continued to punch the tribalist until thus screeching ended.

Koda looked at the unmoving body. He felt his hands twitch from pain and nerves. Blood dripped from his knuckles as it covered his muddy face; red freckles upon his mud covered face. He gagged at the sight of the tribalist: his nose was shattered, his right eye was jammed into his head, and many of his teeth were missing. Koda spit as he looked around the wet forest. Underbrush caked in blood had surrounded him.

Koda also noticed the large, sharp rock that sat otiose nearby. Koda staggered towards the rock and gripped it tightly. He turned his gaze towards the unconscious-or dead- tribalist. He staggered back to the body and knelt down. He held the rock above his head, ready to smash the stone against the head of his opponent.

"...heh," said a small voice.

Koda looked down, seeing the one good eye of the tribalist.

"Do...it," said the tribalist.

"Watch me." Koda didn't realize he was close to tears.

"Kill me!" spat the injured tribalist.

Koda continued to hold the rock over his head.

"Kill me, dammit!"

Koda screamed and dropped the rock quickly. The stone was slammed against the forehead of the tribalist, then it was raised above his head, again, then dropped onto the forehead. Blood sprayed in many directions, along with some skull fragments-Koda assumed they were skull fragments- and they landed on the thick underbrush. Koda continued to drop the rock onto his head until his head was pulverized.

Koda rolled away from the body. The rain continued to fall, but it was drizzling now. Koda couldn't feel much; he lost his innocence and humanity, which was practically all he felt after he killed Buster and Arb. He couldn't contemplate how the Hoshidan army could kill people in this horrific way.

He shivered from the cold. He was tempted to take the bloody cloak of the tribalist, but he couldn't stomach the idea of taking clothing from a corpse. Koda glanced over at the dead tribalist, and everything he had eaten today had appeared on the underbrush. He vomited and stumbled backwards, his back hitting a tree. He gagged again as the rancid smell of death filled the air. He needed to leave this area.

He looked around. There was a slope to one side. Koda turned around, then distantly saw the other slope of another hill. The mud had swept him into a valley. Rain continued to fall from the leaves, one drop hitting his nose. Bile rose in his stomach again. He shook his head and began to stagger away from the corpse. Koda's feet were firmly pressed against the earth, but he didn't properly feel intact.

Screams of war still filled the air, the sound of metal and flesh connecting were still hearable. He needed to gather himself, then he needed to return to battle. He needed to show his true strength to Corrin and the others. This was the first moment he could prove himself to be the asset that King Garon believed he is!


End file.
